Thalia Grace meets the guild Fairy Tail
by MavisVermillion54
Summary: Thalia Grace was turned into a tree by her Father Zeus but he did not expect the side affects.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Fairy Tail or Avatar the Last Airbender or Thalia Grace from the Percy Jackson series. I just love their stories.)**

My name is Thalia Grace and I am currently being chased by a horde of monsters. My loving uncle sent them after my friends and I because my father is Zeus the god of the sky and king of the gods and I am a Demigod . The uncle that sent the monsters is Hades god of the underworld.

"Grover" I yelled

"Yes" he answered back

"Take Luke and Annabeth to camp I will hold of the monsters as long as I can."

"You can't do that I swore to protect you."

"Just do it please for me."

I had tears streaming down my cheek then I shoved them inside the barrier that kept monsters out of the camp. I turned just in time to find myself facing the monster horde. I heard my friends screaming my name telling me to get inside I turned around and said" Go."

I called out my favorite magic item, a gift from Athena, Aegis a shield that my father uses. It was modeled after the gorgon Medusa. When I called it out all the monsters backed away in fear of the shield. Then I took out my mace canister (pepper spray) pressed the button and it extended into a spear. I charged, taking down all those monsters would be extremely hard and I could die I just wanted to protect my friends, taking down monsters one by one until there was one left. I was extremely tired by the last one and by that the last one manged to get me. He stabbed me through. My father was heart broken and wanted to preserve my life so he turned my remains into a large pine tree. In that moment my spirit strengthened the barrier and protected the camp till this day. What my father didn't expect was the side affects of turning me into a tree. My father actually sent me into a different world and this is where my journey begins with the mage guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Thalia P.O.V**

When I woke up I couldn't see anything everything was black so I came to an assumption I was blind. I carefully checked my pockets for my spear and mace canister. Thank god they were actually there. Suddenly everything turned hot and I smelled sulfur. I worked up my courage to yell "WHO'S THERE."

A booming voice answered back "What is a human during in my territory"

"I just woke up, I'm sorry for coming to your territory"

"No please stay it has been a while since I have had company what is you name little girl"

"My name is Thalia, Thalia Grace"

"My name is Tierra the dragon of the earth"

My eyes widened with fear that the dragon noticed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, and do you mind if I ask you something Thalia"

"Yes"

"Are you blind"

"How could you tell"

"Your eyes are a striking electric blue but they haven't really focused on any object since we began our talk"

"Being blind means that I am at a disadvantage"

"Whys that Thalia"

"Ever since I was a little girl I was constantly being attacked by monsters because of who my father was"

"Who is your father"

"My father is Zeus god of the sky and king of the gods"

I heard the dragon gasp but nothing else.

"Thalia do you want to learn a survival technique that helps me live everyday"

"You can do that" i asked with an awed expression on my face.

The dragon laughed not an evil laugh but the way you would laugh with a friend.

"Settle down now we have a lot of training to do"

* * *

**Time skip to X791 when Fairy Tail returned**

**Thalia P.O.V**

After the 6-7 years training with Tierra she left on the 7 of July X777. But she left me with one of her prized possessions a silver circlet crown that sat on my now waist length black hair just above my eyebrows. Tierra told me stories about a guild called Fairy Tail she told me they always destroyed things so it reminded me of camp and I told my self after training with Tierra I am going to join Fairy Tail. When I learned most of Fairy Tail's members disappeared due to a dragon attack I had a hunch they were going to come back and I would join when they returned. I was so excited to hear the Fairy Tail members after disappearing for 7 years had came back I started walking to the Fairy Tail guild and pursuing my dream to see Tierra again.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was brought to tears when we got back to the guild after hearing about what happened in the 7 years absence. Master Makarov decided to have a party celebrating our return but we were cut off by someone entering the guild. She was wearing a cloak concealing her figure and her face but when she spoke it was almost musical. She said "is this the Fairy Tail guild"

I answered "Yes this is."

"I would Like to join"

* * *

**Thalia P.O.V**

When I entered everybody went silent until I asked if this was the Fairy Tail guild. A blonde girl answered me saying yes this is.

"I would like to join"

The blonde took me back to the master's office which from what the vibrations felt like it was small. The blonde knocked on the door and a gruff voice answered saying "come in." When I entered he asked me "girl what is your name"

"My name is Thalia, Thalia Grace"

"And what purpose do you have at Fairy Tail"

"I would like to join this guild because my mother told me so much about it"

"I don't see a reason why you can't join go see the white hair and she will give you you Fairy Tail mark"

"Excuse me sir"

"yes"

"I won't be able to go to her by myself"

"Why is that"

"Well it's because I am blind"

I heard the man gasp and say "your eyes are so blue I couldn't tell that you were blind"

"Can you please guide me to her"

The an got up walked me out of his office and down to the girl.

"Mira can you please give this girl a mark"

"Sure master"

She then turns to me smiles and says "where would you like it"

"Can you please put it on my right arm"

She places a thing on my arm and presses down until we heard a soft squeaking noise

"Do you like it"

"I can't really see it"

"You don't like it"

"No its not that its just that I am blind"

"Your eyes are so blue that i bet no one can tell that you are blind"

The person that she called master came back and lead me to the banister and shouted out over the noise ans madness "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER THIS GIRL THALIA GRACE WILL BE JOINING US."

I could feel all the stares of the guild on me but they still didn't know what I looked so I took of my cloak and heard everyone gasp and then some random person yelled "WHAT KIND OF MAGIC DO YOU USE"

I answered "I am the Dragon Slayer of the Earth"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and if you like it please lave a review if you want more.**


	2. Authors note

**I will start writing this again after my school year needs which is June 21!**


End file.
